Will The World Pass Us By?
by scratch conlon
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is faced with a problem. It appears she is no longer aging. This threatens the whole life she has made for herself, her husband and her daughters. Is she willing to let the world pass them by? *One-shot in the oneshot a day challenge*


**A/N:** Thanks to everyone that reviewed Sacrifice of the Wolf! This is also in my one-shot a day challenge! I won't be posting every story, and it might take me a bit longer to post some, so you probably won't get one every day, though I will of course be writing them daily. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! –ScratchConlon

**Will the World Pass Us By?**

Sabrina Grimm sits at her desk by the window and watches as Puck tries to teach Allison to fly in their high walled back yard. It was comical to watch even if Sabrina did feel bad for her eldest daughter. Puck wasn't exactly a brilliant teacher.

However she had bigger problems to worry about than Puck's lack of teaching skills. Sabrina was in her mid-forties, not that she was bothered by her age, she had always accepted and loved every new year. But now something was very wrong. She looked through the window to her family. Puck's blonde hair shone in the sunshine as he laughed with their daughters. He appeared only in his late thirties most of the time, which was normal, he had always seemed younger than Sabrina, in both looks and maturity level, but as she looked out at him this afternoon, they appeared roughly the same age.

Typically, you don't notice yourself growing older, but would you notice if you stopped? Sabrina reached over and pulled a familiar photo out of her desk draw. It was Thanksgiving about five years ago, when all of the Grimm family had been together. She found her face among those of her smiling relatives and almost gasped. It looked as if she hadn't aged a day. For any other woman in the world, this would be cause for celebration. But while Daphne had been thrilled to find she had been turned into an Everafter (She still didn't look a day over 23), Sabrina still wanted as normal of a life as she could get. Even if normal now meant growing old with her husband, the King of a community of storybook characters, and watching her two young girls blossom into Faire royalty. She almost laughed at the irony.

She heard Puck's booming laughter fill the house as he came in to escape the heat of New York in July.

"Sabrina?" He called, an obvious smile playing in his voice.

"Back here!" She responded, trying to keep slight quiver out of her voice unsuccessfully. Puck appeared in the doorway to the office quickly, his green eyes concerned. Sabrina knew that Puck would love the idea of staying this age for a while; therefore she was hesitant to tell him.

"Is someone in trouble?" He asked automatically, a reasonable concern in the Grimm family. Sabrina shook her head.

"No everyone is fine." She reassured him, though she made a mental note to call Basil later, he was a bigger magnet for trouble than her Uncle Jake was. She silently handed Puck the picture of Thanksgiving years ago. He studied the picture for a moment then looked up.

"You'll have to be more specific, I'm still not completely fluent in Grimm women." Sabrina chuckled lightly and shook her head good naturedly.

"Puck I'm not aging." She explained, reaching up and pointing at her smiling face amongst those of her family. Puck studied the picture and kept glancing between it and Sabrina.

"And this is a bad thing?" He started to ask, only to look up into the glaring face of Sabrina.

"This _is_ a bad thing. A very bad thing!" he said earnestly, nodding his head, producing a laugh from Sabrina.

"You didn't stop on purpose?" He asked, though he knew Sabrina wouldn't. He put the picture on the desk as Sabrina shook her head.

"Why would I? I've got a good job, a great life. If I stopped aging, someone would eventually notice, and all that could be at stake." She worried, looking up at Puck. He looked at his wife with caring eyes and sat down next to the window, watching as his daughters played. He turned to Sabrina.

"You know," he began, gesturing out the window.

"Allison hasn't been growing either. Emma has almost caught her in height." He pointed out. Sabrina bent down and looked at the girls swinging happily. He was right of course. Though Allison seemed to take no notice, Emma had begun to look more Allison's age than her own. Sabrina sighed. If Allison wasn't growing older, that could cause problems.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you noticed Allison wasn't growing so subconsciously you stopped aging too?" He asked, sweeping Sabrina's long blonde hair from her shoulders. She thought about that a moment and couldn't deny the truth, she would do anything for her family, even if it meant risking more of their relative normality.

"Someone is definitely bound to notice if she stops growing, she's so young still." Sabrina muttered crossing her arms. Puck reached up and pulled Sabrina onto his lap as if they were still teenagers.

"If she wants to stay 13 for a few more years, who are we to stop her?" He asked. Sabrina shook her head.

"She has to know there are consequences for staying the same age for so long." She worried as Puck laughed.

"I was 12 for thousands of years and the only thing that happened to me is that I got roped in with your crowd." He joked, squeezing Sabrina lightly around the middle.

"Where will we go? When others begin to notice?" She asked, not wanting to lose her life here. Puck squeezed her tighter.

"Anywhere. The sky's the limit. Ferryport Landing finally rebuilt the school and I hear Snow is still teaching there. We could go back, there are a lot of memories there and the girls would love it. Or we could just travel the world, going from place to place for a while. We could see everything Sabrina!" He beamed, kissing her on the cheek. Sabrina laughed loudly. Though she wasn't ready to say goodbye to her current life, she knew they'd be fine. If her family was so dead-bent on staying young, than by golly, they would. The future was scary, knowing that the world would most likely keep spinning while they stood still, but maybe, the future was worth the wait.

**A/N:** I'm contemplating, based on feedback, to either continue this one into a full blown story or do a continuation of one-shots based on this story line. Ideas?

Thanks again.


End file.
